Interview
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: "Y ella, pudo volver feliz a su casa, sonriente. Después de todo, esa lluviosa noche sí hizo lo correcto."
1. L'carré

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**Hola de nuevo!**

****Bueno, llevo poco tiempo en este fandom de "Meet the Robinsons" publiqué otra historia llamada "Creciendo" y además de ese fic tenía este proyecto en mente. Será corto, como de cuatro capítulos, cinco y se me hacen muchos. Es una idea loca que he tenido sobre algo que podría haber pasado en la vida de Cornelius, más adelante. La tuve cuando vi la película, años atrás y todavía sigue.

En la escena al inicio de la película, cuando la madre biológica de Lewis lo deja en el orfanato, podemos verla triste, dubitativa. Me dejó pensando. Hay bastantes casos de madres que después de dar en adopción buscan a sus hijos; como pequeños que al crecer buscan a sus padres biológicos. Sabemos que Cornelius ya dejó eso y no buscará a su verdadera mamá, pero ¿Y si fuera ella quien lo busca?

Fue así que hice este fic. Nuevamente, es corto. Así me imagino que pudo haber sido la madre de Cornelius, el porqué lo abandonó y una especie de reencuentro. El título "Interview" significa entrevista, y va relacionado con este capítulo primero. Espero que les guste este descabellado proyecto.

El fic se ubica después de los hechos acontecidos durante la película.

**DEDICATORIA:** Si se anima a leer este nuevo proyecto,** Marianita-Chan**, este fic va completamente dedicado a ti. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, leyendo mis alocadas historias. Espero que al igual que otras, también encuentras agrado en leer esta. Muchas gracias por todo amiga :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**INTERVIEW**

by

_**Nefertari Queen.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**L´Carré.**

**.**

**.**

L´carré. Un restaurante no del todo fino, ameno, de agradables comensales y ambiente natural. Sobre la plataforma quince, no quedaba nada alto y estaba cerca de la zona comercial al este de la ciudad. Era un lugar idóneo para relajarse, comer un postre, hablar con los amigos, divertirse con el novio, reunirse con tu hermana de hace años. Conocer familia…

La puerta ancha y poco alta llevaba a un pasillo rodeado de mesas en aparente desorden. Las desnudas paredes pintadas de blanco con contrastes cafés, beige y amarillo claro tenían cuadros de diferentes pintores, tanto realistas, cubistas como surrealistas. Predominaban las obras de Van Gogh y Dalí.

Tenía además una puerta de cristal que llevaba a un jardín. Ahí, las mesas con sombrillas eran usadas en cálidos días de primavera. En esa ocasión solamente una mujer permanecía sentada entre los arbustos, las flores y fuentes. Era mayor, de cuarenta años más o menos. Arrugas surcaban el rostro de piel clara, ligeramente manchada en las mejillas y con escaso maquillaje en los ojos azules.

Sus castaños cabellos, cortos, estaban recogidos por una diadema negra. La blusa del mismo oscuro color, pequeño escote, iba a juego con los zapatos. El pantalón era de mezclilla y entubado. Se veía delgada y sumida completamente en sus pensamientos. En la mesa reposaba un café humeante, sin tocar, un plato pequeño con galletas de mantequilla y un legajo color crema.

Rebeca Hamilton suspiró una vez más, mirando hacia el reloj en su muñeca. Había llegado demasiado temprano. De reojo contempló el legajo, otra vez, y sus nervios le ganaron. El pequeño pañuelo blanco carcomido y retorcido entre sus manos finalmente se rompió entre los jalones. Viendo la obra de su nervosismo, Rebeca dejó los trozos de pañuelo de lado y dio un sorbo a su café.

Amargo, como siempre. Una galleta fue suficiente para calmar esa sensación en el paladar que tanto odiaba. Echó dos cucharaditas de azúcar y una de crema, revolviendo cuidadosamente el líquido ya más claro. Le supo mejor. Vio el reloj. Dos minutos habían pasado ¡Pero que lento se estaba haciendo el tiempo ahora!

¿Por qué estaba ahí? De verdad que a veces ella sola no se comprendía. Su marido, su hija y sus amigos le insistieron tanto que cedió. La búsqueda fue sencilla, lo que seguía de ella, no tanto. El rencuentro no prometía ser del todo bueno. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de verlo, fue Helena, su querida y quinceañera hija, la que le habló y programó la cita.

Y ahí estaba ella, en el lugar y hora correctos, esperando que el destino hiciera su juego. El corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido y seguro se saldría de su pecho en algún momento. Lágrimas silenciosas en sus ojos que no se deslizaban por las mejillas. Las imágenes del pasado, la oscura noche, el llanto, la lluvia… seguían en su mente, nítidas. Daría lo que fuera por cambiar las cosas. Pero ya no podía.

El camarero apareció de repente, guiando a un hombre. Se enderezó, todas las palabras que llevaba practicando se esfumaron de su mente. Atinó a ponerse de pie. Se veía como en las fotografías y en las noticias, pero más delgado. Los despeinados cabellos rubios, esos ojos azules cubiertos de gafas. Menos mal y no llevaba bata de laboratorio.

—Aquí, señor—dijo el camarero, tendiéndole el Menú—Volveré en unos minutos para tomar su orden.

—Gracias.

Los dos se sentaron con movimientos mecánicos. Se veían fijamente, buscando las palabras para comenzar a hablar. Ninguno de los dos sabía realmente qué decir, cómo actuar, en qué pensar. Estaban ahí, dispuestos a iniciar algo pero ¿Qué?

Ella miró hacia su taza de café, viendo el líquido y sus movimientos pequeños. Las galletas le ofrecieron una fisonomía más variada, con texturas y formas diferentes, escarchadas con algo de azúcar. Inhaló profundamente.

—Hola—dijo él, rompiendo el silencio.

Rebeca abrió los ojos y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Hola…—su voz era aguda, suave, fluida, con un ligero acento sureño—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… creo ¿Y tú…?

—Muy bien.

Silencio incómodo.

Ahora le tocaba a ella romper con éste. Viendo hacia el legajo crema, se armó de valor.

—No… sé realmente… qué decir. Me alegro mucho de verte, sano, feliz, tus éxitos…

—Siendo franco, jamás pensé que algún día te iba a conocer.

Esas palabras, extrañamente, le causaron dolor. No por lo que él pensaba, si no por lo que ella había hecho. Esa decisión tomada tan bruscamente estaba demostrando ser… mala.

—Yo tampoco—contestó—La vida es tan… difícil a veces.

—Imagino…

Ella agarró el legajo con una mano y se lo tendió, algo temblorosa. Lo agarró y abrió, hojeando el contenido con poco interés. Eran documentos oficiales, cartas de estado y fotografías diversas. Información recabada tras meses de investigación, pero que a él no le interesaban en nada.

—No me costó mucho encontrarte—sonaba algo más confiada—Aunque nunca dudé que tuvieras un gran futuro… tampoco me imaginaba esto.

—¿Rebeca Jhonson?

Comió una galleta más.

—Sí, mi nombre de soltera—aclaró, titubeando un poco y viendo hacia las flores rosadas—Llevo ya muchos años llamándome Rebeca Hamilton.

—Hamilton…—el nombre le era conocido—¿Los Hamilton, dueños de la empresa MacRaisher?

Asintió.

MacRaisher era la empresa de Bienes Raíces más importante en el estado. La familia Hamilton, además de rica y poderosa, tenía cierta fama por mantenerse en el relativo anonimato. Sus miembros no hacían escándalo y se mantenían alejados de los Medios de comunicación, lo cual los hacía más interesantes ante la prensa.

Recordaba haber cerrado acuerdos importantes con esa empresa. MacRaisher estaban peculiarmente interesada en las innovaciones tecnológicas que las investigaciones de Industrias Robinson llevaba a cabo en el campo de la construcción. La arquitectura e ingeniería habían sido ramas increíblemente beneficiadas por sus creaciones cada vez más innovadoras, que llevaron al surgimiento de edificios más altos, coloridos y de formas tan variadas que eran dignas de admiración.

Robert Hamilton era un hombre que pasaba de los cincuenta, amigable, con una mentalidad abierta y dispuesto a cualquier tipo de acuerdos que pudiera beneficiar a las dos empresas. Realmente le agradó mucho en la junta discreta, realizada en una cena, donde las dos empresas firmaron un contrato que después de dos años había generado un 56% de ganancias, cuando se proyectaban solamente 30%. Todo un caso en el mundo de las Finanzas donde los economistas tuvieron que hacer gala de nuevos cálculos para renovar los campos en inversiones.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse de que Rebeca formara parte de esa familia. Al menos, parecía, había encontrado un buen lugar. En las pocas cenas que tuvo con algunos miembros de la familia Hamilton, demostraron ser amigables y sencillos. De los pocos ricos con los cuales tenía una sincera amistad.

—Mi esposo te conoció hace unos meses—agregó Rebeca con una sonrisa—Me dijo que eras encantador. Conociéndote hoy, se quedó corto.

—¿Quién es tu esposo?

—Philip Hamilton.

El hermano menor de Robert, uno de sus principales socios, hombre cuarentón amante de las bromas y con una capacidad impresionante de hacer reír a las personas. Un sujeto bastante agradable.

—Los Hamilton son una familia muy buena—acordó en eso—Es bueno que la encontraras.

—Como tu a los Robinson.

Cornelius sonrió un poco, consciente de su suerte. Estiró la mano para agarrar una galleta. Estaban muy ricas.

—Les debo mucho—admitió—Me han dado más de lo que jamás pensé.

—Te dieron lo que merecías… lo que no pude.

Rebeca bajó la cabeza, con voz de arrepentimiento. Sus manos vueltas puños y luchando contra sigo misma para volver a hablar.

—Yo... no quise…

—¿Desea ordenar algo?

Los dos voltearon para ver al mesero. Sin saber que había interrumpido bruscamente una conversación importante, el muchacho garabateaba nombres en su libreta esperando una respuesta. Suspirando, Cornelius respondió.

—Un café americano no cargado y un pedazo de pastel.

—¿De frutas, alemán, chocolate o…?

—Frutas.

—Bien.

El mesero anotó todo rápidamente, para después despedirse cortés, recomendar unas cosas e irse hacia la cocina. Cornelius decidió ignorar la interrupción y concentrarse otra vez en la charla.

—Es interesante… de pequeño imaginé mil preguntas que podría hacerte y ahora… no tengo idea de qué.

—Sé lo que se siente—sonrió—Me pasa lo mismo.

—Me gustaría decirte "No estoy enojado contigo" o "¿Sabes qué? Hagamos que nunca pasó nada" pero… no sé. Siento que no es lo que vinimos a hacer.

—En eso tienes toda la razón.

Un trago más al café. Dos galletas menos en el plato.

—Me sorprendió mucho cuando Helena me llamó—Cornelius sonrió ante el recuerdo—Estaba realmente interesada en ti. Me dijo que llevabas deprimida mucho tiempo.

—Ella siempre se ha preocupado bastante por mí.

Sin saber realmente cómo preguntar lo siguiente, solo dejó que las palabras surgieran.

—Ella es hija de Philip ¿Verdad?

Rebeca asintió vehementemente.

—Tiene solo quince años—agregó—Nunca esperé que naciera… de hecho, cuando lo hizo, fue cuando tomé la decisión de buscarte.

Agarró con fuerza la taza de té, sin alzarla o tomar un poco.

—La culpa me carcomía por dentro. Era horrible ver crecer a una hija sola, sabiendo que tiene un hermano mayor.

Cornelius asintió.

—¿Philip lo sabía?

—No cuando nos casamos, ha sido mi mayor secreto—inmediatamente agregó—No porque fuera algo malo. Me arrepentía haber sido tan débil y patética. Él lo aceptó cuando se lo dije y me ayudó a buscarte.

—Entiendo… ¿Te sentías patética y débil?

—Sí… ¡Pude haber hecho algo más por ti! Pero me abrumó todo, no supe cómo actuar. Sé que no es una excusa, pero era tan joven entonces…

—¿Qué pasó en realidad? Helen no me dijo nada.

—Por que Helen no sabe nada—Rebeca guardó silencio al ver que el camarero ponía la taza de té y el plato con pastel frente a Cornelius. Agradecimientos, un corto intercambio de palabras, y el chico se fue.

Cornelius le ofreció del postre, ella negó. Tomó un pedazo de pastel y con la pura mirada la incitó a continuar. Dejó de lado su pedido, para prestarle absoluta atención.

—Tenía diecisiete años. Mi mamá era alcohólica, mi padre nos abandonó cuando era una niña y mi hermana mayor trabaja como... prostituta. Yo no lo fui, antes de que preguntes. Me enamoré estúpidamente y cuando supe que tú venías en camino, él me dejó. Creo que fue lo mejor, hubiera sido una pésima relación.

Cerró los ojos, recordando mejor los eventos. Quería darle una buena explicación.

—Mi madre enfermó de gravedad y la operaron. A mi hermana la infectaron de SIDA, así que conseguí empleo de camarera, llevaba dos turnos y apenas me alcanzaba el dinero para poder atenderlas. Fue cuando regresó mi padre, pero en vez de ayudarnos… lo empeoró todo. Al saber que tendría un hijo se puso furioso y me exigió… abortar.

Se estremeció.

—Obviamente no lo hiciste ¡Sigo aquí!—lo dijo con un toque de humor, para que su expresión triste fuera suavizándose. Le funcionó.

—Viví con una amiga, pero no duró mucho. Ella tampoco tenía buena situación económica. Yo no quería que te vieras envuelto en eso, alcoholismo, drogas, prostitución. Mi familia no era buena ¿Por eso debía condenarte? Yo no podía darte lo mejor, mi padre te odiaría, mi madre no haría nada, y mi hermana quizá te querría, pero no como lo merecías.

En ese momento abrió los ojos.

—Merecías algo mejor.

—Entonces… ¿Por eso me diste en adopción?

Sonaba ahora estúpido, dicho en voz alta. Rebeca recordaba perfectamente ese día. Cuando lo sostuvo en brazos, tras nacer, aquel bulto lloroso envuelto en manas y lo abrazó con fuerza. Un amor sobre humano, inmenso, intenso. Ese bebito merecía algo mejor que dormir en el suelo y comer una vez a la semana. Que tener malos abuelos, tías ingenuas, una madre nada culta.

Ella no sabía que, poco después, conocería a un gran hombre y podría estudiar. Tendría la familia que siempre deseó. El marido amado que soñó. Fue cuando la culpa abrumó su corazón materno. De haber sido más paciente, podría haberle dado a su hijo todo eso que merecía.

Cornelius estaba pensativo. De pequeño muchas veces Mildred le dijo que, a lo mejor, su madre lo dejó porque no tenía opción. En verdad, no la tuvo. Ella quiso darle lo mejor, y sabiendo que no podía, optó por entregárselo a otra familia que sí pudiera.

Y tuvo mucha suerte porque la encontró. Los Robinson, tan protectores, amenos, amorosos. Le dieron todo el cariño que deseó, apoyo incondicional, gran educación. Fueron sus padres, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y los amaba por eso y más. Pero enfrente tenía a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, en cuyo vientre se formó por nueve meses. Le costaba creerlo, esa era la madre que soñó conocer a los doce años. Bueno, la vida fue buena, y le permitió conocerla.

—Sí.—repuso la mujer—Y me alegro saber que sí encontraste una buena familia.

—Más que buena, debo decir—sonrió al recordarla—Es todo lo que siempre deseé.

Comió un poco más de pastel y le puso azúcar al café. Le gustaba cargado, pero no mucho. Las galletas se terminaron y tras el lapso que usaron para comer, y pensar, siguieron hablando.

—¿Cómo era mi padre?

—Un fumador empedernido en ser guitarrista. Era inteligente, pero nada sensato. Siendo franca, nunca supe nada más de él. Lo quise muchísimo, aún con todo era una persona tierna. Lástima de la vida que él se escogió.

—¿Mala?

—Llena de abusos. Me sorprendería que siguiera vivo.

Rió un poco en voz baja.

—Me alegro de no haberlo heredado.

—No, sacaste todo lo bueno y nada malo de la familia. Dios es muy bueno.

—Helena… se ve muy agradable.

—Es una chica mimada, pero dulce. Tiene buenos sentimientos, y no lo digo porque sea mi hija.

—Y valiente. Entró a mi oficina diciendo que era mi hermana y necesitábamos hablar.

Rebeca se echó a reír.

—Muy típico de ella.

Otra vez el silencio. La conversación no estaba yendo tan fluida como Rebeca pensó, quizá ilusamente, que iría. Sobrecogida, se animó finalmente a hacer otra pregunta:

—Y… ¿Cómo es tu esposa? ¿Tu familia? No hay mucha información de ellos, al menos no como de ti…

Oh, en diarios, libros, revista y reportajes se podía saber mucho sobre Cornelius Robinson, el padre del futuro, presidente de Industrias Robinson. El más grande inventor de la época y uno de los más influyentes hombres en el mundo. Aquel cuyo lema "Camina hacia el futuro" adornaba casi todos los letreros de la ciudad.

Pero no era lo mismo cuando se buscaba sobre su familia. Francesca Robinson, mejor conocida como Franny, una de las músicas más importantes. Con diferentes canciones y piezas instrumentales se había ganado un merecido puesto en el mundo de la Música. Diversos premios eran muestra de su originalidad. Y en el campo científico, ella tenía la única sinfonía compuesta totalmente de ranas. Los conciertos de éstas eran increíblemente exitosos. Pero, fuera de su exitosa carrera musical, de Franny Robinson, como la esposa del gran inventor, poco se sabía. Que eran una gran pareja, claro; que lo acompañaba a casi todos sus viajes, desde luego; que tenían un hijo varón llamado Wilbur ¡Fue noticia enorme cuando nació! Pero más, no.

Y la idea de que, biológicamente era abuela, aunque no conociera directamente a su nieto, le causaba ternura. Le gustaría conocerlo. Como le hubiera gustado estar en la boda, conocer más de fondo a la que era su nuera.

—Mi esposa es una mujer hermosa y talentosa—repuso—Y mi hijo quizá lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida.

Sonrió maternalmente al oírlo hablar.

—Los quieres mucho ¿Verdad?

—Ellos son mi vida. Mi familia lo es todo para mí.

—Un hombre de familia…

—Procuro serlo todo el tiempo.

—Eso es muy bueno tesoro. El trabajo es sano, pero nunca será más importante que la familia. Por favor, recuérdalo siempre. No soy quién para darte consejos, pero éste sí es bueno.

—Claro que puedes darme consejos—replicó—Y te escucharé.

—Gracias… Y… ¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?

—Trece años.

—¡Vaya! Si a es grande….

Rodó los ojos.

—Un adolescente, con gran capacidad de meterse en problemas, debo agregar.

—¿Si?

—Oh si…

Fue cuando sonó un teléfono. Era el de él. Cornelius se disculpó, puso de pie, y contestó. Ella se quedó, viendo los restos del café ya frío y el plato con migajas sobre la mesa. Respiró profundamente, habían hablado mucho más de lo que ella pensó podrían conversar.

Estaba realmente feliz. Aún con todo, su hijo llegó a lo más alto. Orgullosa de que llevara sus venas, su sangre, no por eso dejaba de pensar que el mérito no era suyo. Fueron los Robinson quienes lo criaron, lo impulsaron y levantaron de sus caídas, animándolo a seguir adelante. Traerlo al mundo fue relativamente fácil a comparación de ello.

Jamás, en las investigaciones futuras o discursos, diría "Doy gracias a mi madre, Rebeca Hamilton" él mencionaría a Lucille Robinson, la que lo durmió en las noches y en cuyo regazo lloró por desesperación o dolor de joven. Pero ¿Saben qué? No le importó. Él estaba bien. Sano, fuerte, exitoso, con una gran familia. Dios fue muy buena con ella, le cumplió su más grande sueño: que su hijo tuviera lo que se merecía.

—Lo siento—dijo él, regresando.—Debo volver a mi trabajo. Ha surgido… un inconveniente en el Laboratorio 3.

—Anda, ve. Me dio muchísimo gusto conocerte… Cornelius.

—También a mí… Rebeca.

Fue un abrazo corto, aunque cargado de significados. Después de todos, esos fueron los brazos que lo sostuvieron cuando era un recién nacido. Ahora era un hombre. Una mirada más, una sonrisa, y se fue. A seguir con su vida. A caminar hacia el futuro.

Y ella, pudo volver feliz a su casa, sonriente. Después de todo, esa lluviosa noche sí hizo lo correcto.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Realista, mediocre, bueno, aceptable? ¡Espero sus comentarios! Me encantaría saber que opinan y me digan esos puntos donde deba mejorar.

A, y si alguno de ustedes sabe dónde puedo descargar el libro de "A Day with Wilbur Robinson" ya sean en español o inglés, de William Joyce, mucho se los agradeceré (¡No encuentro nada! me estoy desesperando... bueno, ya respira... bien)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

CHao!


	2. Los Hamilton

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****Bueno, sé que esta actualización les sorprende. A mi también. Aunque había pensando en este proyecto más como un mini-fic que como un one-shot, no estaba segura de qué escribir. Pero apareció este capítulo por sí solo y espero que les guste.

No puedo garantizarles redactar otros capítulos con rapidez, porque ni yo misma me esperaba este chapter. Pero si puedo decirles que haré de todo por terminar el fic con unos cuatro o cinco capítulos... sin lapso de tiempo límite xD

Comentarios:

Marianita-Chan: al contrario, muchas gracias a ti. Te merecías completamente que te dedicara el fic, has sido una lectora muy afable y leal :) Me alegro además de que te haya gustado el escrito, este capítulo igualmente va dedicado a tu persona.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que agregaron ésta historia a su lista de favoritos y su lista de alertas :)

enjoy!

* * *

**Los Hamilton.**

**.**

**.**

El aerodeslizador aterrizó suavemente sobre la plataforma. El chofer salió y la ayudó a bajar los peldaños. Tras agradecer el gesto, dio graciosos pasos hacia la entrada de la casa. Era grande, sin llegar a mansión, con enormes ventanas de cristal otorgándole una magnífica vista. Jardines rodeando las entradas, fuentes, albercas, un gran garaje y equipada con la mayoría de los innovadores inventos de Industrias Robinson.

La casa podría ser de cuatro pisos, aunque aparentara ser de dos. Tenía un diseño ondulante que combinaba tonalidades distintas de azul y le hacía parecer casi como olas del mar. Elegante, refinado, diferente. Justo lo que Philip Hamilton había querido. Esa casa la habían construido hace apenas siete años y Rebeca recordó un poco la casa anterior.

Su vida había sido tan intensa. Suspiró con cansancio, entrando al recibidor. Ahí, en uno de los sillones, estaba Helena leyendo una revista. La adolescente era delgada, con cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, ojos verdes y piel blanca salpicada de pecas en la nariz. Los mechones lisos caían cortos hasta sus hombros. Llevaba unos jeans, valerinas y sencilla blusa color blanco.

Viendo a su madre la joven se puso de sonriendo, y dejó la revista de lado. Caminó hacia ella emocionada.

—¡Hola mamá!—saludó primero, después, le dio un fuerte abrazo—¿Cómo te fue?

El ímpetu de su pequeña le devolvió algo más de ánimo.

—Bien cariño…. Me fue bien.

—Papá llamó y prometió llegar antes de la cena—fue guiándola hasta las recámaras—Pero cuenta ¿Qué paso? ¿Los viste? ¿Qué dijo?

Para ese punto ya estaban en la recámara principal. Rebeca se sentó en la cama, pensando qué decirle a su hija. Estaba todavía muy conmocionada y las palabras simplemente no fluía. Respiró con tranquilidad, apretando las manos de Helena, y comenzó.

—Lo conocí… y era tan encantador como dijiste. Se mostraba curioso… extrañado además.

—¿Y…?

—Solo eso. Charlamos poco tiempo, él debió volver al trabajo.

—Ah…

Helena se quedó pensativa. Toda su vida creció como hija única, sus padres al pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesitara o deseada. Sí, estaba mimada y algo caprichosa, pero con todo fue criada entre buenas personas, aprendiendo valores.

De pequeña, seguidamente pidió a sus padres una hermana menor. Claro que sus papás, ya más ancianos y todavía pensando cómo a sus edades pudo nacerles una hija (a la que amaban y que apoyarían siempre, pero inesperada) no pudieron cumplirse ese deseo. La idea de adoptar pasó por la mente de Philip y fue cuando Rebeca ya no pudo más y terminó confesándole su secreto.

Helena creció. Sus primos eran mucho mayores que ella y a pesar de tener bastantes amigos, eso no hacía la casa menos silenciosa al llegar de la escuela. Fue en una ocasión que su madre lloraba en la alcoba, cuando encontró el legajo de color crema cerca del buró. Rebeca no se percató de su hija llevándoselo.

La quinceañera primero saltó de alegría ¡Tenía un hermano! Cuando continuó la lectura supo que su hermano era más de veinte años mayor a ella. Y además, la persona que menos esperaría en el mundo.

Ser hija única un día y en un minuto saber que tu hermano es el mismísimo Cornelius Robinson, la persona más importante de este tiempo, el fundador e inventor de prácticamente todo lo que usaban en casa, era sorprende. Claro que una etapa de confusión no muy larga la hizo debatirse sobre qué sentir. No estaba segura de porqué su madre abandonó a un hijo. Estaba por demás claro que eran medios hermanos, el matrimonio de sus padres no tenía ni por asomo la edad de Cornelius. Pero ¿Qué pasó en la vida de su madre, que ella se vio abrumada y dio a un hijo en adopción?

Helen conocía bien a su madre y sabía que no le respondería por ahora. Y verla triste y llorosa, porque le ganaba el miedo y no podía acercarse a su hijo, la mató. Ella era su hija, después de todo. Su madre le había criado, cuidado, educado y dado lo mejor de sí. Lo mínimo que Helen podía hacer es dar el siguiente paso.

Sin avisar a nadie, Helen fue una mañana a las Industrias Robinson, separando previamente una cita para hablar con su director. Cornelius pensó que quizá la muchachita quería proponer algo, un invento, pedir financiamiento a alguna investigación. Jamás creyó que recibiría a una quinceañera pidiéndole de favor conocer a su madre biológica.

Helen no vio mucho parecido entre ella misma y Cornelius. Pero en algunas cosas, el inventor se parecía a su madre. Habló claro, lo más calmada que pudo. Le contó sobre Rebeca, sumida por la culpa e incapaz de hacerle frent hijo, que lloraba por la oportunidad de conocerlo. Cornelius en todo se mostró complaciente y caballeroso. Al final, le dio su teléfono, él le dio el de su casa y acordaron pensar bien las cosas antes de dar otro paso.

Cuando volvió a su casa diciéndole a su madre lo que había hecho, y que Cornelius se veía interesado en conocerla, Rebeca explotó. Por un lado se sintió molesta con su hija, tomando decisiones que no le correspondían. Al mismo tiempo gracia y alegría de que Helena pudiera hacer lo que jamás pudo en años. Finalmente duda ¿Cornelius quería verla o no? De ser no ¿Por qué? De ser sí ¿Qué decir? Eran muchas las cosas que se debían tomar en cuenta.

Philip tomó las cosas a su manera, pero después, bien. Llevaba ocho años de casado con Rebeca cuando ésta le dijo sobre su pasado y el hijo que debió entregar al orfanato. Se sintió herido de que su mujer le ocultara algo tan grande. Pero, como el buen esposo que era, pudo ponerse en su lugar y comprenderla un poco. La perdonó del todo y ofreció su ayuda si es que Rebeca pensaba en encontrara a su hijo.

El resto de la familia tuvo reacciones distintas.

Por una parte, el hermano mayor de Philip, Robert Hamilton, lo tomó muy a mal. Consideraba que un matrimonio debía ser siempre sincero y una mentira tan grande podría llegar a destruir relaciones. Rebeca tenía suerte de que Philip la amase demasiado para considerar divorciarse. Y no es que Robert la culpara y echara en cara su pasado, todos podían cometer errores, fue la actitud de víctima y la mentira lo que le desesperaron. La perdonó, desde luego, pero de ahí en adelante su relación fue más tensa.

Marry la esposa de Robert abrazó con cariño a su cuñada y le dijo que contaba con su apoyo. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero de ahí a condenarla por un error era inmensa la diferencia. Rebeca debió tener sus razones ¿Y? era pasado. Ocurrió lo que debía ocurrir.

Esteban el hermano menor de Philip fue mas… intenso. Él no estaba enojado, porque tampoco tenía una vida del todo buena. Se enfrentó directamente contra Robert reclamándole que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio las decisiones de Rebeca, de las que al fin de cuentas nadie más que ella podía tomar. Esteban se molestaba mucho de que Robert tomara su papel como patriarca de la familia demasiado apecho ¡Estaban en el siglo XXI! Esas cosas claro que podían pasar y su hermano mayor no era nadie para juzgar.

La pelea entre los dos hermanos tuvo por mediador a Philip y Marry. Aparecieron entonces David y Sara, los dos hijos de Robert. Ellos querían mucho a su tía y lejos de enojarse le dieron su apoyo. Eran buenos muchachos ¿Qué si Rebeca venía de la pobreza? Seguía siendo la misma tía Rebeca que ellos querían, la que le daba chocolates en su cumpleaños y cantó canciones de cuna.

Las cosas se armonizaron en poco tiempo, para contento de Rebeca, que se sentía tremendamente culpable por la pelea familiar. Afortunadamente cada hermano tenía su propia casa. Que los Hamilton fueran unidos era muy distinto a que los uniera un lazo fraternal intenso, como era el caso de los Robinson. Y no vivían todos en una misma mansión.

Pero el trato que le dieron a Rebeca cambió más de lo que ella creyó. Robert la aceptaba en su casa, aunque no la saludaba como antes y de hecho, casi la evitaba. Marry, David y Sara la trataban con el mismo cariño de siempre. Esteban quizá fue el que menos tomó importancia al asunto.

Porque hasta Philp duro tiempo en reponerse y poder apoyarla. Pasó más de un mes para que volvieran a dormir en la misma cama. Helena no se dio tan afectada por la pelea familiar. Y, en caso de que se hubiera visto envuelta en ella, optaría por apoyar a su mamá.

Aunque las cosas no se trataban de eso. Ya estando las cosas calmadas en la familia, Rebeca pudo contarles quién era su hijo. Había ido al orfanato donde lo dejó; el edifico ya había sido abandonado, por decreto de estado, aunque había unos archiveros ahí con papeles viejos. No pudo averiguar quién era su pequeño, pero sí quien lo cuidó en toda su estancia en el orfanato: la señora Mildred Olson.

Ser rica te da ventajas, entre ella, más facilidad para encontrar a las personas. Mildred era ya una mujer anciana, retirada, que vivía cómodamente en una casita por los suburbios. Entera para su edad, no le costó mucho a Mildred recordar. Y es que rara vez un bebé se le daba al orfanatorio en condiciones tan peculiares, como lo es en medio de la noche, bajo la lluvia, sin nadie que firmara.

Mildred sabía quiénes adoptaron a Lewis, como lo llamó, y quién era ya. La mujer estaba bastante orgullosa de todo lo que aquel niño consiguió. Recordaba las noches regañándolo para que dejara dormir a Goob y todos los impresionantes proyectos que ideaba de un segundo al otro. El día en que al final lo adoptaron, fue de los días más felices de su vida. Al fin ese pequeño tendría el amor de una familia, además, tan especial como él mismo.

Rebeca se consoló sabiendo que su hijo tenía una buena familia. Pero, cuando supo de quiénes se trataban, no supo cómo actuar. Mildred le tendió unos papeles donde estaba todo perfectamente archivado: era la verdad. Su hijo era Cornelius Robinson.

¡Cornelius Robinson! Robert no podía creer que aquel hombre tan agradable, abierto, inteligente y además bueno para los negocios, con quien cerró el mejor tratado de toda su vida, era el hijo de su cuñada.

Muy impresionante. Ni la propia Rebeca sabía exactamente de dónde sacó su hijo tanta inteligencia. Es decir, ella no se consideraba muy lista, y aunque su novio de verdad lo era, no tenía las aptitudes para ser un científico. Aunque, quizá, sí perseverancia. Rebeca no pensó más en el asunto. Cornelius era simplemente su hijo, no había más dudas. Analizándolo, sus fotografías, encontró muchas similitudes. Los ojos, la nariz, casi todas las facciones de su cara, la altura, la complexión. El cabello rubio, los lentes, esa sonrisa torcida y la barbilla seguro eran de su novio.

Su corazón se lo decía. Rebeca simplemente lo sabía. Pero ¿cómo enfrentarse a él? fue donde apareció Helena y su valor juvenil.

—Mamá—le habló Helena—Suena tu teléfono.

La mujer se percató de ello. Agarró el aparto y contestó.

_—¡Rebeca!—_gritó una aguda voz femenina_—¡Llevo marcándote todo el día! ¿Cómo te fue?_

—Hola Amanda—repuso—Estoy bien, gracias. Y me fue… normal.

_—¿Normal? ¿Cómo normal?_

—Eso, normal.

_—No soy capaz de entenderte._

Helena se agregó a la conversación sin ser invitada.

—Mejor ven a cenar, tía Amanda. Mamá nos contará a papá y a mí todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué?—repuso Rebeca—Yo no…

—_Mil gracias cariño_—repuso la mujer—_Nos vemos más tarde entonces Helena. ¡Adiós Rebeca!_

Colgó.

Rebeca miró molesta a su hija, aventó el celular a la cama.

—¿Por qué la invitaste? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

Helena se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué hay de malo mamá? De cualquier manera tendrás que contarlo ¿No crees?

Resoplando, Rebeca debió darle la razón a su hija. Toda la familia entera estaba tan al pendiente de aquella cita con Cornelius, que ya imaginaba las reunidos y las veces que habría de contárselo solamente a Marry.

Más tarde habrían de llegar, casi al mismo tiempo, Philip y Amanda. Era ésta última una mujer alta, de delgadísima complexión y rubia de ojos cafés. Mejor amiga de Rebeca desde hace más de diez años. Como todos, Amanda se fue enterando tiempo después que Rebeca tenía un hijo perdido. Y fue la que más estuvo a su lado, apoyándola, cuando la guerra familiar de los Hamilton fue declarada en silencio.

La mesa tenía una cena espléndida. Pero la comida no importaba. Todos estaban viendo directamente a Rebeca y ella se encogió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mamá por favor cuéntanos ¿Cómo fue todo?

—Ya les dije que no tengo mucho por contar.

—A otro perro con ese hueso—replicó Amanda, dejando de lado su plato y viéndola fijamente—Hablaron de cosas importantes ¿Qué pasó amiga? ¿Por qué no nos tienes esa confianza?

—Sí les tengo confianza, es solo que…

Philip agarró la mano de su esposa.

—¿Por favor?—fue si silenciosa súplica.

Rebeca no tuvo más remedio que decirles:

—Nos conocimos, eso fue todo. Estábamos nerviosos e inseguros de qué decir. No me guarda nada de rencor, pero tampoco lo veía del todo animado en conocerme. Creo que lleva mucho tiempo de haberme superado…

—¿Superado?—interrumpió Helena—¿En qué sentido?

—En ese simple sentido. Cualquier niño que crece en un orfanato tiene ansiedad por conocer a sus verdaderos padres, hasta que ese trauma es superado. Unos jamás lo hacen, otros, después de años en terapias psicológicas. Cornelius se mostraba tranquilo y curioso, pero nada más. Seguro lo superó hace mucho tiempo.

Bajó el rostro, desanimada. Pero aún así procedió diciendo:

—Me alegro mucho, se le ve tan feliz y liberado. Lleva una vida tranquila, familiar y exitosa. Me contó con los ojos llenos de brillo lo mucho que ama a su familia y cuánto adora su trabajo.

—¿Te molesto eso?—la pregunta sonaba tan calmada, comprensiva, Philip no quería dañar los sentimientos frágiles de su esposa.

—No y sí. Siento dolor, Philip, porque él es mi hijo y jamás podrá saberlo el mundo. Él siempre llamará madre a Lucille Robinson, y es mi culpa—una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla—Pero a la vez, estoy feliz. No creo que si hubiera crecido conmigo encontrara todo lo que tiene ahora; los Robinson además de afecto le dieron compresión y muchas oportunidades.

—No suena igual Cornelius Robinson a Cornelius Hamilton ¿Eso quieres decir?—preguntó Amanda.

—NO sería Hamilton—replicó Rebeca—Él hubiera sido Jhonson.

—Cornelius Jhonson—meditó Helena—No, no me suena…

Rebeca suspiró. Se puso entonces de pie, agradeciendo la cena y la compañía.

—Ha sido un día pesado—les dijo—Me iré a dormir. Los veo mañana.

Besó a Philip, en la mejilla a su hija, un abrazo a Amanda y se fue. Los tres se quedaron en la mesa viendo los platos con algunas guarniciones. Estaba tenso el ambiente.

—Fue duro para ella—habló Amanda—Espero que pueda superarlo.

—Lo hará. Mamá es muy fuerte.

—Sí, lo es.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora.

Muchas gracias por leer y si les gusta, espero tengan el tiempo de dejarme un comentario :D

Nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
